


Secrets

by a_sallieri



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sallieri/pseuds/a_sallieri
Summary: Quentin and Margo have a secret.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Secrets

“Don’t tell Eliot!” Quentin is standing across from Margo, hands shaking, looking at her pleadingly. “It will crush him. Also, he’ll hate me. Forever. Please, can we not tell him?”  
Margo is silent for a few seconds. Then she bites her lips and nods. “Okay. Yeah. We shouldn’t.”  
They look at each other for a while. The silence is heavy and sticky.  
“Can we fix it? Julia’s time machine maybe?” says Quentin.  
“Don’t think so. It only goes back 15 seconds. Won’t help here. Fuck.” Margo shrugs in response.  
“Maybe we can ask Todd to help? He can...”  
“Todd can't do anything, Coldwater. We royally blew this.”  
“We need to do something. Eliot can’t find out.”  
“What can’t I find out?” Eliot is smiling, but seeing how Margo and Quentin both avoid meeting his eye, he gets serious. “What’s wrong?”  
No one says a word. Margo quickly looks at Quentin and then momentarily looks away. Eliot is slowly looking from one to the other. “Have you… Have you fucked?”  
“No, worse.” Quentin almost whispers and goes completely silent.  
By now, Eliot is worried. _What the heck did these two do?_  
“We. We ruined your vest, El,” Margo looks away.  
“I’m so sorry, El. I didn’t mean to.” Quentin finally looks at Eliot with the puppy eyes.  
Eliot gasps and sits down, covering his face with his hands.  
“El, don’t be mad. It was an accident.”  
“And?”  
“I’ll do the seminar homework for you.”  
“And?”  
“And I’ll take you out to our favorite pub. I can set it up for tonight.”  
Eliot nods and Margo goes out to start conjuring a portal.  
Quentin sits next to Eliot. “El, I’m so sorry. I.. I want to make it up to you. I don’t know how yet. So… Maybe three wishes? Anything you want. I’m really sorry.”

***

For the next few days, Margo and Quentin are very careful not to upset Eliot. They cook (Quentin) or order (Margo) his favorite food and buy his favorite cigarettes. They do everything.  
Alice notices it and Eliot explains what happened.  
“But you hated that vest.”  
“Yep. Don’t tell Quentin”


End file.
